DRU: Book 2: My Life Transformed
by MetallicaPrime
Summary: My life was good and I had my mom that took care of me until I saw him. I found Jazz and he threw my life through a loop with out even realizing it. How did I do? Please let me know!


"Hi" Means thought

" **Hi"** means talking through a bond

"Hi" Means talking

" _Hi"_ means talking in the head with something or someone else

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its original creators, I'm just borrowing them. The only thing I own is some of the plot and my OC, Angela and Sonicboom.

My Life Transformed

Fire ablaze on huge, crumbling, metallic grey buildings that seemed way too big to be made by humans. That's all I see as I looked around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I ask as I am coughing and running around debris in what looked like a street. As I run down the street I see what looks like robots laying still and not moving. As I stop to look at one I completely forgot about the fire going on around me. Just as I was about to touch the thing in front of me I heard an aircraft coming in. As I looked up it transformed I saw red eyes looking greedily at me. I tried to run away but he grabbed me and said "My allspark." I screamed and he dropped me.

I woke up screaming and dripping with sweat. I was chanting over and over, "It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream." I looked over at my clock and say it was 5:00 a.m. I have been having this same dream for about a week and a half now. It all started after I bought an allspark shard at the gift shop.

Where are my manners, my friends call me Angela, I'm about 5'4''. I get it from my moms' side of the family. My hair is a natural light blonde with curls. I am 16 years old. My sunglasses help complement my violet eyes. I live with my mom, but she is almost never around. She is always too busy with work. I get picked on at school because I am a transfan and a bookworm. I love collecting anything about transformers especially Bumblebee. I have Bumblebee earrings, necklace, drawings, paintings, and action figures. I love all the autobots, but Bumblebee is the most cute and adorable. Now it's time to get ready for school. I only have about a week left of school, but I don't know what to do for the summer. I don't do sports, but I like to garden. My favorite flower is the Lilly of the valley, white.

After I got ready for school doing the usual routine I brush my hair, teeth, and make up, I get a text from my mom saying she'll be home later than usual. After eating breakfast I put my bowl in the sink and rinse it out. Then I go to the living room to grab my bag off the couch from where I threw it last night.

As I reached the end of my street I took a right. After walking for a while I looked around and saw a 2007 Chevy camero speed by with a cop chasing it. On the side of the cop car it said something like "To punish and enslave". I must have read it wrong I said as I shook my head. I was only a block from my school and I felt like I went through something staticky. As I got closer to school I heard what sounded like canons going off and people screaming. I know I should have turned around and run the other way but my curiosity got the better of me. As I peeked around the corner I saw what only could have been my imagination playing tricks on me. I saw Bumblebee fighting Barricade! I mean Bumblebee! The cutest and most adorable autobots there is and he's getting his aft kicked! I look around for something to throw and find a brick nearby. This is crazy! I shouldn't even be thinking of this! I could get seriously be injured or worse, die! Don't do this. I close my eyes and my body acted on its own and the next thing I knew I wasn't holding anything. Then I hear a thunk. And everything goes quite. I open one eye and then the other and look around the corner and see both Bumblebee and Barricade looking at me with shock. Then Barricade went into rage mode. Now it's all catching up to me. I threw a brick and it hit a decepticon. Oh Frag! With that thought in my head my legs went into overdrive to get away. As I run I heard a noise that sounded like transforming and I look behind me to see Barricade transformed into his alt. mode again and my heart is pounding furiously in my chest. (An alt. mode means alternate mode. It's the vehicle they have scanned to be able to turn into.) I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and found myself trapped by a dead end and a decepticon. Barricade transforms and takes a menacing step towards me and says "What does a pathetic insect like you to throw a measly brick at me?! I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart and listening to you scream and cry fleshy."

Just before he reached me another set of tires squeal and I saw the Chevy camero come around the corner and transform into Bumblebee. He used his momentum to tackle the 'con. As they fought the ground shook with their weight. I stood frozen to the spot as I watched the titans battle each other. Bumblebee got behind Barricade put an arm around his waist, lifted, and threw him into the ground stunning him. Then Bumblebee transformed his hand into his ion displacer gun. He aimed and shot him. Bumblebee then turned around and limped towards me. He got on his hands and knees and asked me through the radio, "Are you alright miss?"

I'm fine. Thank you.

 _Do you want to heal him?_

Who are you?

 _Who I am is not important right now. The bot in front of you needs help or he is going to perish._

Fine. How do I heal him?

 _Get by his leg and hold out your hands._

As I go around him, he looks curiously at me the whole time as I get next to his injured leg. When I put my hands out I feel a surge of power flow through me. I gasp as I feel my energy get depleted. As I look at Bumblebees leg I was amazed at the sight of his armor knitting itself back together. After his leg is healed I pass out from exhaustion. As I fell I saw him turn around and pick me up in his hand. After that my world goes black.

_Sometime latter_

As I start to gain conciseness I heard voices. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times. Then I slowly sat up and saw two bright blue optics looking at me. My eyes widened considerably before I screamed. Bumble bees head went back real quick at that and I got the other bots to look where I was. As I calmed down I realized I was lying down in Bumblebees hand. With a blanket wrapped around me…wait, when did I get a blanket? When Bumblebee deemed it safe for his audio receptors he brought his hand back and spoke through the radio, "You look cold and I had a blanket in my trunk."

"Oh. Thank you." I said as I slowly started to hide in the blanket. Then a big yellow and red bot with a medical emblem on his right shoulder walked up to me and scanned me. It gave me the shivers as the feeling passed. After the scan he looked surprised and walked over to Optimus Prime the leader of all the autobots. As he walks up to me and Bee he opens his mouth ready to speak but I interrupt him by saying "You're Optimus Prime leader of the autobots, then there's Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ironhide!"

They all looked at me with shocked expressions. Ratchet the medic walked up and demanded "How do you know of us?!"

You can't be real! I must still be dreaming. Yeah that's it! I pinch myself hard. Ouch! You're still here and I didn't wake up which means I really threw a brick at a 'con! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You're really real! And not just in my head! (If you haven't noticed I'm having a bit of a fangirl crisis).

Jazz lifts up an eyeridge as he says, "If we weren't real then this wouldn't affect ya." As he said that he lifted you the blanket and shined his head lights at me. I threw my hands up in front of me to block the bright light. After he shined his lights for a bit he turned them off. He was at the same height as me while I'm in Bumblebees servo. His paint job is a slick and shiny silver color.

As Optimus prime takes a step forward he holds his hand out for me to sit in. I get on my hands and knees and I quickly crawl into his hands. As I crawled I muttered, "Don't look over the hand."

As soon as I said that I was curious as to how hi I was up. After looking I gave the Primes thumb a death grip. I looked over to see Jazz grinning like a fool. "What're you smiling about?!" I demanded.

"Jus how ya moved from one servo to another."

"I'm not going to drop you so you could release your grip on my thumb. I imagine your hand must be getting sore." Optimus said.

I blinked and noticed I still had my death grip and as soon as I noticed that, I let go while rubbing the back of my head saying, "Sorry about that I tend to get easily sidetracked."

"You feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide said.

When I looked over at him I shrieked when I saw his arm canons aiming at me. While I was shrieking I reached into my purse and pulled out a 5 inch pocket knife and hurled it at him. He put his arm up before it could hit his face. He said while laughing, "I like this kid!"

"Ironhide put your canons away." Optimus ordered him.

Ironhide got a crest fallen look on his face while saying, "I only wanted to show her my canons."

"Sorry for that he really loves his guns." Bumblebee said through the radio.

"We noticed ya give off an energy signature similar to the allspark lill' lady." Jazz said. I jumped and fell off of Optimus's hand and I curled up on myself and closed my eyes. After what seemed like forever I opened my eyes and saw a soft blue light shining from my body. I just blinked and I was suddenly put in the upright position and standing again. After my feet touched the ground the glow faded away. "What just happened? One minute I'm falling the next I'm floating. My day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Bumblebee will be your guardian for the time being." Optimus said.

All the autobots transformed and I walked over to Bumblebees' passenger door and he opened it for me. When I sat down he put the seat belt around me and made sure it would hold me but at the same time made sure it wouldn't be too tight. After he made sure I was comfortable he started his engine and the others pulled out. Bumblebee pulled out last and while he was driving I heard the radio static meaning the stereo was just turned on. He asks me, "Where do you live?"

"I live at 8456 South Ave. Why?" I responded.

"Because I'll be taking you there and then you'll be under Jazzs' protection." Bee said through the radio.

"I don't own a car! All I have is my bicycle and when ever my mom is home so I could borrow her car." I quickly replied.

When I looked outside I noticed it was getting dark and we were almost to my home. I looked into the driveway of my house and I felt my stomach drop, because my moms' car was there. I sunk in the seat lower and lower the closer we got to my house. Next thing I knew we were in the driveway. I groaned, "Why did you have to take me to my house? My mom's home, how pray tell, am I supposed to tell her I own a twenty thousand dollar camero, huh?!"

Bee didn't say anything. All he did was open the door. I got out and made my way to the front door. When I was about to reach it, the door flew open and I saw my moms' worried face. "Where were you?! I've been trying to call you for thirty minutes! Are you alright? Nothing bad happened at school again, right?" my mom asked in a hurry.

"Mom, I'm fine. I was out with some friends and I didn't realize how late it was and I forgot my phone in my room." I replied exasperatedly.

"I just worry about you since I'm not around very much anymore. Oh! Since I was home early I made supper." She replied.

That's when I noticed the aroma float through the door. After smelling it my stomach growled for it. "May I come in and get something to eat?" I asked.

She blinked then shook her head and stepped aside. "Sorry, I was worried where you were and then I leave you outside."

"It's alright." I said while walking inside to the kitchen.

Before I could put any spaghetti on my plate I heard something drop behind me. I turned and saw my mom had a look of shock on her face as she looked through threw the front window. "What's wrong mom?" I asked.

When I received no response put my plate down and walked over to where she was and looked out the window. As soon as I did my jaw dropped. Sitting in my yard was a Peterbuilt Semi, 2009 silver stingray corvette, a black top kick with smoke stacks out it sides, and an emergency hospital vehicle. "What the heck are they doing here!?" I said under my breath.

I forgot my mom has hearing like a hawk. "You know them?" mom asked finally getting over her shock.

"Yeah. They're my friends." I said.

"What're they doing here? Did you invite them for dinner?" She asked.

"No!" I said a little too quickly.

I was starting to sweat. I didn't know how to tell my mom that my friends were alien beings. "Come on you stupid lazy brain, think of an excuse why there's so many cars in the yard." Then I got an idea. "They're loaning me their vehicles while they're on vacation." I said nonchalantly.

"There's no way she's going to buy that excuse."

"I hope they heard that."

Just as I finished that thought some people came out of the driver's seat and started walking towards the house. When they reached the door they knocked. I went over and opened the door and I got some keys deposited into my hand. "There's only four keys there, while I see five vehicles in the drive way." My mom said. (A hologram for the autobots allows them to interact and blend in with their surroundings better. It takes on the injuries that they got while in their bipedal mode.)

"I'm taking them to my place to crash for awhile before we depart. I'll leave the key in the mailbox for you to get tomorrow." Jazz said.

"Ok. I'll come by tomorrow after twelve o'clock to pick it up. Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." They said back.

Then they all piled into Jazz's alt. form and he started up his engine and left.

"Man I like the purr of his engine." I shook my head at that. "He won't return my feeling for him. He's an old bot by human standards and I'll be gone in a blink of an eye to him." I thought.

I turned around and closed the door behind me. I saw my mom look at me like I grew a second head. "What?" I asked.

"YOU COULD HAVE MENTIOND YOUR FRIENDS ARE RICH!" She yelled.

I clamped my hands over my ears quickly. "You don't have to yell mom! I can hear you just fine in your normal voice. Plus they aren't rich just have good paying jobs and work overtime to pay for them." I said as I let my hands fall from my ears.

I then heard a thump and I looked over to see my mom had fainted. "Ugh, why couldn't you have fainted in your room?"

I huffed as I put my arms under my moms' arms and dragged her to her room. As soon as I was in the room I went over to her bed and pulled the covers back. Then I took off her shoes and put them beside the bed. Then I struggled to get her onto her bed and positioned with the blankets covering her. I looked over at the clock and I saw it was close to midnight. "I better get to bed soon."

I walk out of my moms' room and I walked down the hall to my room. As I enter I take my shoes off flinging them across the room and I collapsed onto my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

_The Next Day_

I woke up groggily and rolled over so I was on my back. Then I grunted from the effort of sitting up. After that I got out of bed and went to my dresser and looked through it for clothes to wear. After a while of digging I found a purple tank top with black edging on it. Then I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and walked out of my bedroom and went for the bath room. I took a quick shower to wake me up and to get clean. After the shower I dried off and got dressed. Then I walked into the kitchen and got the things for a bowl of cereal. After eating a couple bowls I looked at the time and my eyes widened, the clock showed it was past noon. I took my phone out of my pocket and went into my contacts. "I don't remember getting their numbers." I mumbled, but they were there.

I sent a text to Jazz saying, "On my way. Sorry for over sleeping."

A minute later my phone buzzed. I opened it and saw that Jazz has replied, "It's alright lill' lady."

I went back to my room and found my shoes. After putting them on I went to the front door and walked out. I meet Jazz a couple blocks away from my house and he opened his passenger door as a silent invitation to go for a ride. Of course I got in although I couldn't help the light blush that found itself on my face. I quickly calmed myself down and the blush went away. "Quit calling me lill' lady. It's quit annoying. Plus my name is Angela. You'll do well to remember it if you want any car washes later." I threatened.

He laughed and started to drive. "Sure thing lill' Angel." He replied.

"Ugh! You're impossible Jazz!" I exclaimed.

As we were driving around I noticed we were being followed by the same cop car that Bee fought with yesterday. "Not this again!" I groaned.

"Frag, Ah though he wouldn't show himself afta what happened to 'im yesterday." Jazz said.

I looked back again and noticed we were being followed by more vehicles. The next thing I noticed was that we weren't going to my house. "Where're we going? My house is that way!" I pointed.

"We can't let them know where you live. So we're going out of town and when I stop you get out and run as far and as fast as you can, alright? I'm going to try and stop them from following you. Back up's on the way. Ah jus' gotta keep 'em busy until it gets 'ere." Jazz said.

After he said that he gunned his engine and I was thrown back into the seat. I looked over at the speedometer and it felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head. "We're going to die! I don't wanna die!" I yelled in my head.

The next thing I know is that I'm flying through the air and made a painful impact with the ground. I groaned while trying to stand up, but my muscles ached horribly and I stopped trying to get up. I turned my head to where I heard the fighting and I saw some shots come to close to me for comfort. So I tried again and managed to painfully get up onto my feet. When I was finally able to stand I say Jazz on the ground. I forgot about my pain and ran towards him. When I was by his face his optics slowly opened and he said, "Run Angela, run!"

After he said that his optics powered off and I could hear his systems shut down one by one. I kneeled by his head and whispered while tears started to come pouring down my face, "Please wake up Jazz I need you! Please."

"Look at that the fleshy was fond of that piece of scrap!" Barricade said chuckling while reaching for me.

At that my eyes snapped open and I stood up and spun around the quickest I have ever done in my life and growled, "He was my friend and I was hoping to ask him to be my spark mate! But no! You had to go and kill him and then have the guts to insult his dead form! For that I cannot allow you to live!"

As I was speaking I took a step forward every time and I didn't realize that my hands were sparking with energy. Then I threw my hands forward the energy went through two of the 'cons. Barricade then quickly shot at me and then he drove away. That blast was the last thing I saw before my world went black.

When the rest of the autobots got to the aftermath of the battle they transformed and walked taking in the scenery. "What the frag happed hear?" Ironhide asked.

Bumblebee looked at the remains of the battle with shock. When he looked towards Jazz's frame he saw Angela in a pool of energon. (Energon is a blue liquid (In Transformers Prime it is.) that is poisonous to anything organic. It is the bots fuel, ammo, and their blood.) He pointed this out to Ratchet who rushed over to her and he transformed into his alt. mode and formed his holoform. After forming his holoform he ran over towards Angela and picked her up and brought her to the gurney just outside his alt. mode. As soon as Ratchet had her secured he hooked her up to an IV. After he made sure she was stable all the remaining bot transformed and went back to base with Ratchet in the middle. The secret human organization known as N.E.S.T. came by helicopter to pick up Jazzs' frame. After they got back to base they put Jazz down and Ratchet came out of the base and picked up Jazzs' body and rushed back to his med bay to quickly save Jazz. After working on Jazz for three days he was ready to be onlined again. After Jazz was awake he asked, "Where's Angela?"

"She's on the berth next to you unconscious. Her body landed in a pool of energon and her body absorbed some of it." Ratchet replied.

After he said that Jazz tried sat up and tried to get to her, but Ratchet forced him back into a lie-down position while snapping at him, "If you don't stop you're going to ruin all the welding I did to you and then you'll most likely offline permanently."

"How is she alive with energon in her blood?" Jazz asked confusedly.

"I don't want to tell you, but since you'll find out eventually I might as well let you know what's happening. The allspark was destroyed in the battle against the Decepticons. It needed a new form to occupy. She wore an allspark shard around her neck and she used its power to demolish two 'cons. The allspark became one with her after she was shot and it's changing her from the inside out." Ratchet replied.

"When will she wake?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"Who knows? Maybe tomorrow, next week, month, year, or she might never wake again. We just have to prey to the allspark she wakes up." Ratchet said.

They both looked over at Angelas' prone form. "Please come back to us." Jazz whispered.

_Dreamscape_

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called.

"Hello child." A voice replied.

"Who are you?"

"You'll learn in time young one. At the moment you have an important choice to make. You can either become both a cybertronian and be my new vassal or you can die." The voice said.

"I don't need to be told twice. I choose to be a cybertronian." I replied.

I always wanted to be a transformer and be built kind of like Arcee but a little taller.

After I said that I felt like I was falling while on fire.

_Outside Angelas' head_

There was a bright flash of light from where Angela was at and the bots had to shutter their optics from the intensity of it. While they were blinded Angelas' body goes through the transformation of being turned into a 'bot. After that's done the light slowly fades away. Ratchet and Jazz open their optics again. And Jazz stared at the new form of Angela with wide optics.

I felt strange and heavier than I should have. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times. I went to rub my eyes when I saw a metallic hand where mine should have been. I opened and closed it a couple of times while thinking, "This is crazy!" I sat up while looking at my hand. Then I looked at my feet and my jaw dropped. Ratchet placed a mirror big enough in front of me so I could see myself. I had a slim build and sturdy armor that was made for agility and stealth. My main color was a teal, leaning more towards the blue with purple trimming with pink as tertiary. My optics was a vibrant blue color with flecks of gold. After that I shrieked in happiness, "I'm a transformer!"

"Yes you are. Now can you stop shrieking you're going to make me deaf." Ratchet said with a rare smile on his face.

After I calmed down a bit I saw Jazz looking at me with amusement written all over his face. "Will you teach me how to use my new frame?" I asked jazz.

When I asked him that he grew the biggest smile I have ever seen and replied, "It would be my pleasure."

He started off teaching me how to balance and how to turn my hands into swords. He taught me how to sneak up on the other bots, where the best area on a 'con to aim for and other things the months following. We started to hang out more and more often. After a few months of training Jazz took me outside to see the sunset with him when he said, "You should consider finding a new designation to go by. Don't want the 'cons to find out who you really are and then go after your family."

"Yeah, you're right. I think I'll like to be called Sonicboom." I said.

After I said that Jazz got in front of me and kneeled as he asked, "Sonicboom would ya be my sparkmate?"

I just stood there in shock. "He just asked me to be his sparkmate!" While I was in a dazed happiness he quickly spoke up, "Ya don't have to if ya don't want to."

After I realized I hadn't answered him I jumped at him and put my lip plates to his for a few seconds. After I pulled away I smiled and said, "I would love to be your sparkmate."

He led me to a private area surrounded by trees and Jazz instructed me how to open my chest plates. After I figured out how to I opened them and he did the same and then we walked towards each other and hugged. When our sparks touched I was able to see all his memories and feel everything he did and the feeling of finding my other half to make me complete was completely mind boggling. After a couple of seconds Jazz pulled away and it took me a couple of seconds to get back from cloud nine. After my processor wasn't fogged over with happiness I realized my spark was still showing so I quickly closed my chest plates. "That was amazing." I replied in contentment.

"We should probably head back to base. They're most likely to be wondering where we are at." Jazz said.

I smirked and said through our new bond, **"Last one to base gets to paint Ratchet with glittery pink paint."**

" **You're on."** Was the reply I got.

We both transformed and raced back to base with me in the lead.

The End


End file.
